Wrapped in Red
by JustKay
Summary: Based on Kelly Clarkson's song of the same name. What happens when Maura allows a dress to make her brave?


Maura stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. Everything had come to this night. She reached for her new crimson coat. It was as daring as the move she was going to make then headed for her car. It wasn't long before she stood in front of Jane's door. She knocked and waited.

"Just a second!" Jane's voice called from behind the door. "Maur?" She said as she opened the door, "What are you doing here? There's a snow storm brewing out there." She looked at her friend confused.

Maura looked to Jane. "I had to come talk to you. This has gone on long enough," she said as she walked into Jane's apartment.

"Um... What has gone on long enough? Come over here, have a seat. You're shivering... Did you walk here?!" Jane rubbed her hands up and down Maura's arms.

Maura shook her head. "I didn't walk. I just...what I have to say is monumental."

"Okay, let me hang up your coat? Have a seat? Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of wine?" She asked as she sat.

"Of course, I keep it on hand for if you visit." Jane nodded.

"Does that seem odd to you? Both of us keeping things on hand for one another?"

Jane came back to the couch, a beer in one hand, Maura's wine in the other. She held out the glass to the blonde. "Uh... I don't know?" She shrugged. "I figured you did it because that's just the type of person you are, you take care of people, Maur."

Maura took the glass. "Thank you. I am. But...have you stopped and thought how close we are? How no man has mattered as much as we have mattered to each other?"

Jane thought for a moment.

Before Jane could respond, Maura set her glass down. "Do you remember asking me if I wanted to date you? When I showed interest in Giovanni?"

"Yeah... The LLBFFs thing." Jane recalled with a smile.

Maura smiled. "Well, I am saying I want to date you, Jane. This has all been building. We both have to know that."

Jane looked at Maura with wide eyes, "You do?"

Maura nodded. "That's just what I said. I love you, Jane."

"I... Uh..." Jane looked at Maura. She saw her now in a completely different light, the woman in front of her looked more radiant than before. "I-I love you too, Maura. I believe it's been in my heart, I just... I didn't think you felt the same."

Maura moved and kissed Jane softly. "I know, Jane. I know. It took several lists and a few bottles of wine for me to realize. A few words from Nina didn't hurt, either."

Jane returned the kiss, her breath shallow as she pulled away. "Wh-what'd Nina say?"

"She mentioned noticing how we were. How we act with one another. That we would make a really beautiful couple." Maura noted.

Jane sat back on the couch, still sort of stunned. "So... You and I?" She smiled.

Maura nodded. "It's always been there. This has always been there."

"You're right, anytime there has been a dangerous situation, I feel drawn to protect you first. To make sure you are okay. You... You're the first person I think of in the morning, and the last I think of at night." Jane reached and laced her fingers with Maura's.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand tenderly. "I've noticed. And, I feel the same about you, Jane. I think about you predominantly. And...sexual fantasies as of late feature you heavily," Maura confessed.

Jane blushed. "Really?" She took a swig of her beer.

Maura nodded. "Really."

The lights flickered, as the women talked.

"I should make sure we have candles and flashlights." Jane nodded. "You're staying here tonight. You're not going back out in that crap out there."

Maura grinned. "Getting me into bed that quickly, Jane?"

"No... I'm not. I'm not that kind of woman. Not with you." Jane stood and looked at Maura seriously. The lights flickered and dimmed once more. Jane went to the window, and looked outside at the winter wonderland. She motioned Maura over.

Maura moved and looked out the window with Jane. "I was only teasing. I know that's not who you are." She wrapped an arm around Jane's waist.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her cheek. "I didn't tell you... But you, all wrapped up in this red? Gorgeous."

Maura blushed. "Thank you. I felt I was doing something daring so I should look daring."

"Well... It's perfect." Jane nodded. "You're still shivering. How about some pajamas? And we curl up on the couch for a bit? I can build us a fire in the fireplace."

"That sounds lovely. Waking up in your clothes would be wonderful," Maura said with a smile.

Jane blushed and grinned, grasping Maura's hand. "Follow me."

Maura smiled and followed. "Do you want to tell anyone or just keep this between ourselves for now?"

"Let's ease into things? If you don't mind. We can tell Ma and Frankie when we see them again." Jane nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure your wishes were respected," Maura noted as they got to Jane's bedroom.

Jane nodded and went over to the dresser. She rifled through a drawer and pulled out a pair of flannel pants, and a long sleeved shirt. "Here.. This should suffice, especially if the power goes out."

Maura smiled, taking them. "Thank you. Body heat will help us as well."

"Indeed." Jane nodded. "I'm gonna go build that fire. Are you hungry?"

Maura stopped and thought over the question. "You know, I am a little. I was so nervous for this I actually forgot to eat this afternoon. How about I whip us up something?"

"If you'd like? I was just going to make us some grilled cheeses and soup. But if you'd like to make something, sure." Jane nodded.

Maura kissed Jane's cheek. "I would like to. You get the fire going?"

"Okay." Jane nodded, kissing Maura's forehead. She headed back into the living room, putting a couple fresh logs on the rack and starting the fire.

Maura found everything she needed and set to making grilled cheese sandwiches and heating some tomato soup. Sure she could have let Jane do it. She was just feeling especially domestic and blissful.

Jane finished up, and came back into the kitchen to wash her hands. "How's it coming?"

Maura smiled. "Almost done. I know it's exactly what you would have made. I was just feeling a strong need to be domestic."

"It's fine." Jane placed her hand in the small of Maura's back. "It's cute actually."

Maura shivered with pleasure at the intimate touch. "I'm glad you think so," Maura said with a smile, her dimple popping.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek, right in the dimple. The lights flickered again, dimming for much longer than it had earlier. "I'm thinking we're going to lose power before we go to bed tonight."

Maura nodded in concurment. "I noticed awhile back your building's wires don't look like they've been updated since the 1970s."

"Well, you're probably right. Not to mention the storm that's rolling in. Nasty, heavy and wet snow. Think you can tolerate possibly spending Christmas with me in the dark?"

Maura reached, lacing her fingers with Jane's. "There's nothing I'd like better than spending Christmas with you, period."

"Good." Jane nodded.

"I think it will be nice, just having you and me at the holiday, anyway. Our first, as a couple. I mean...if that's what we are to you. I don't mean to rush things," Maura added as she got the soup into bowls.

Jane nodded, "We are. It's not rushing."

"But sex tonight would be?" Maura asked with an impish little grin.

"Maur..." Jane said softly. "Yes.. It would."

Maura set Jane's bowl in front of her and then the plate. "I was teasing, sort of. Those dreams were," Maura shook her head. "Quite vivid at times."

"I get that... I just, I want it to be special. You deserve that."

Maura smiled. "You deserve the same, Jane. We've never really talked about that, have we? Have you ever been with a woman?" Maura asked casually as she reached for a spoonful of soup.

Jane blushed and shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Maura reached her hand and gently squeezed Jane's arm. "We'll take our time. I don't want you feeling pressure."

Jane nodded, "Okay. I appreciate that."

Maura kissed Jane's cheek softly. "I love you. I want all our experiences together to be positive and mutually beneficial."

Jane blushed again at the kiss, and smiled bashfully. "I... I love you too, Maura. A life with you sounds positive and beneficial."

Maura smiled. "It has been so far," she noted.

Jane reached her hand and took Maura's hand in her own, squeezing it.

They finished the meal in contented silence. "How does bed sound?" Maura asked.

The lights flickered, and then went out completely. Jane looked to Maura. "Yeah... That's good, we can keep one another warm."

They left their dishes in the sink and headed to Jane's room. "Do you sleep on the right or left side?" Maura asked.

"Depends on where you like to sleep. I'm all over the bed sometimes, so you choose, and I'll follow." Jane smiled.

"I'm comfortable anywhere but," Maura reached and pulled down the comforter on the left side before slipping in.

Jane smiled, leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead. She then made her way around the bed and slipped in, scooting in close, wrapping her arms around Maura.

Maura cuddled close and kissed Jane's cheek. "I know I don't speculate or guess, but I think it's highly probable we will both sleep very well, despite the storm."

"I believe we will too. You know, Dr. Isles, I don't think I've ever told you this but you do bring me so much comfort." Jane kissed Maura's cheek, then softly her lips.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane back gently. "You like titles, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane chuckled. "I was just saying is all." She held Maura tighter, rubbing her back.

Maura moaned softly. "Mmm, I'm surprised how tender you can be, Jane."

"I have a soft side to me, Maura." Jane grinned.

"Only with me, or so I observed," Maura pointed out.

"You're pretty darn special, Maura Isles... You bring it out in me." Jane grinned and nuzzled against Maura.

Maura blushed before kissing Jane's temple. "You are very special to me as well, Jane. I think we should get some sleep."


End file.
